


Drunk Garms

by M_Prent



Category: Crewniverse
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Prent/pseuds/M_Prent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk.<br/>Club. <br/>Gay.<br/>Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Garms

Ethan sat down, feeling as if he was being dunked under water. The lights of the club were a blur in his eyes and the music was far away. He blinked, liquid swimming in his vision. His body didn’t feel real to him. He tried softly to lift his arms up in front of him in a fluid motion, a test, but they just stayed limp at his sides. At this, he felt a wildly happy sensation and laughed, thinking, Oh what a glorious night, wonderful, wonderful. 

There was a person sitting next to him, Albi. He continued to laugh as if he heard something extraordinarily hilarious, and this got some glances from the people around them. He stopped abruptly and turned to Albi, who rose an eyebrow at him. A semi curious look raised into his eyes.

“Albi,” he whispered, “I need.. to pee.” Albi stifled his laughter and Ethan tried not to continue to laugh because of that. “Like... really badly.” 

Albi, who was still sober, led him to the bathroom in the back of the club, whose bright LED lights stayed consistent in contrast to the dark, almost hypnotic front of the club. Whoa, Ethan’s mind whispered as his eyes flinched against the light. 

“G, I’m gonna leave you here and I’ll be waiting for you outside the door when you’re done. OK?” He looked concerned. 

“OK... ok,” Ethan had to think slowly about it, but he knew he was just worried. 

It took a lot of effort, but once he reached the urinal, he finally got his pants undone and was able to release his bladder. This was when a man came out of a grey-blue bathroom stall behind him. He was a short, mousy guy, and carried a plastic bag full of pills of different sizes and colors in his stout hands. He asked Ethan if he wanted one. His pupils were huge and his eyelids hung heavily over his eyes. Ethan took what felt like a really long time to comprehend what was happening, but eventually said no. 

“Well, alright, suit yourself,” He said in his southern twang. 

Ethan walked out after him and saw Albi waiting where he said he would be. he walked a little steadier than before towards him, but Albi still made sure he didn’t fall once he got there.

“Ethan,” Albi said, “We should go home.” 

He took this in very slowly, but liked the idea, not only for what it could lead up to, but because he wanted to get out of the stuffed, sweaty, drunk crowd the club gave in to. He followed Albi closely, hands on his shoulders until they were out of the building, where the streets were saturated in the newly fallen rain. He breathed in deeply and the clean, damp, cool new air refreshed his lungs. The sidewalk was uneven and he tripped on the gap between two nearly identical squares. Albi balanced him, and as he did, Ethan’s vision slowed down, slurring and blending the lights together. After he steadied himself, things suddenly swung into focus.

“You okay?” Albi asked, concerned for his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Ethan replied, reassuring. He then began to laugh again, but not a drunken laugh. This was a genuine laugh, one that brought light back from darkness, one that brought life back into a grey world. He threw his head back and reveled in it. Albi began to laugh with him. A state of happiness came over them as the rain was beginning to topple down again onto the sidewalk. Clumsy drops fell heavily onto them, getting them only a few times before they were able to get into their car. 

They returned to their townhouse in the middle of the night, an apartment smashed into one tall building in the middle of a row of others. They ran up a small set of familiar stairs and were accepted into their home by a modest brown door. Once inside, they immediately made their way to the kitchen. 

Wet overcoats slid onto tiled floor, along with whatever other wet clothes they had on. More liquor came out, but this time, Albi drank with Ethan. They laughed together and it melted into drunkenness in what felt like a matter of seconds. They danced around the kitchen amorously, Albi’s hands on Ethan’s hips, Ethan’s hands around Albi’s neck. They began to kiss. 

The kiss began slow, moving at the pace of their excited feet, the pace of the music that swung low around them. Albi backed Ethan into a wall, hands harder on his hips. Ethan pulled from the kiss, gaining an erection, looking into Albi’s eyes and smiling for reassurance. They then began to kiss furiously, open-mouthed, breathing heavy. Each touch was lightning to the other, and it led to a contest- who would touch next? Each touch was electric, each one special, each one more pleasurable than the next. Moans escaped through locked lips. Ethan clenched his fingers around the fabric in the front of Albi’s shirt, pulling the larger man towards him. 

As the mood escalated, so did their contact, and they began to move as if they were on an elevator, pausing from floor to floor on their way to the bedroom. Each floor removed clothes, each floor brought in their place more and more pleasure. 

This continued until they reached their sanctuary, their bed still made from the morning before, soon to be undone. The pale green sheets called out for them, begging for their lust. The last of their clothes were removed and Albi pushed the smaller man onto the bed, taking the sight in for a moment or two before leaning into him. Lips smashing together, his arms lay heavily around the other. 

Ethan swooped his legs around Albi’s torso, pelvis circling, grinding against him. He leaned into the kiss, hands exploring Albi. Ethan’s back arched, conforming into the cool sheets. He slammed his hand through his lover’s hair and held them there. Albi held his hips firmly, positioning to make the final contact. 

Albi pressed into Ethan and moaned as he did. Their hips thrusted in sync with each other’s. Albi kissed Ethan’s neck sloppily and he threw his head back, making a sound that came from the back of his throat, deep, salacious. The room absorbed the sound and it floated there in a bubble above his head, suspended in time like the ones made of moans that slipped through their lips, the lips that were raw from the other’s. The sounds grew more frequent and the men more and more hungry for each other. 

They were at a piping speed when Ethan reached climax, hips driving with pleasure. Albi watched as he threw back his head, mouth slightly ajar. He let out a small squeak and then sucked in a tiny breath of air, stuck in his own personal tiny universe. 

Albi followed him, nearly collapsing on top of Ethan, but resting forward on his forearms, pumping a few more times, vision blurring in the immense pressure of his orgasm. He sighed, adjourned in time, a moment of incredible ecstasy that felt like it would last a lifetime. He rolled onto his back and laid next to Ethan for a while, cooling down, mind buzzing and moving quickly after the fact.

The decision was made to clean up poorly, quickly back lying together on the bed. Albi laid on his back with his arms under his head. Ethan laid close to him, snuggling into his side, both swallowed by the comfort of their dark room.


End file.
